


Piano concerto 1

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, pron disguised as music au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Modern Day AU. Lavi always gives Allen his attention when they're preforming, but it's when they'd alone that All really has his utmost attention.For day four of Laven Week 2019. Prompts used: late nights, frantic, warmth.





	Piano concerto 1

Allen’s baton tapped the music stand in front of him. Everyone had been silent the second he’s walked onstage, but that wasn’t enough, he demanded their full attention. He always did, be it during a performance or alone with his solo pianist after. 

Lavi sat up straight, giving the other man just that from the moment he’d seen him approach. Both kept their expressions stagnant, but fuck did that tux suit Allen. Tails and everything. Yum. 

Those two taps brought him back to the now. There weren’t alone in a hotel room or dressing room or their own house two states over- this was the fucking Philharmonic, and Allen would personally slit his throat if he didn’t pay attention. Lavi swallowed hard, soothing his nerves. 

Allen looked at him now, calm and serene, and he felt better, the man giving him a nod. Lavi did the same, and lifted his fingers over the keys. The other lifted his arms- those strong, strong arms that had held him for nearly an hour over himself after they’d gone a month without seeing each other- and the orchestra raised their instruments. 

They began to play. 

The pianist almost lost himself in the music, but didn’t miss where he had to come in, they’d practiced so many times, fingers dancing to the sounds of the keys. 

Allen liked his fingers. Really liked. Borderline worshipped. They were always the first surface of his body to get attention when they were together, and when Lavi had nearly slammed his hand in the car door, the older man had spent nearly ten minutes (all the redhead’s patience allowed him to tolerate) checking them over and making sure they were okay, the conductor side of him not wanting to lose his talent for even a moment, and the lover side of him not wanting any pain for his significant other. 

They weren’t married; neither of them really cared about that sort of thing and both knew the other wasn’t going anywhere. That was enough. 

Most musicians would focus solely on the memorized notes as they played, especially here, and Lavi certainly wasn’t ignoring them, but he let his mind lean towards these things, letting them calm his nerves and focus more fully on the conductor. He wouldn’t mind that. 

It paid off. The piece was a half hour long, but it paid off. Towards the end, his eyes met Allen’s, and found the man watching him, a smile pulling his lips. Their gazes could only hold each other a moment before the older man’s attention was torn away, assuring that everyone ended the piece together. 

The crowd cheered. 

Allen took a bow, and Lavi knew he’d never looked more magnificent. 

Two taps called everyone to attention again, and the next song began. 

&

“It’s just wrong how sexy you are on the podium. Every move you make is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“Lavi, for once in your life, shut up and let me maul you.” 

The younger man snickered, but the sound quickly turned to moaning at the assault on his body. Allen’s hands had already un-tucked his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, and fuck if he knew where either of their bowties or jackets had gone. It didn’t matter, not with Allen’s mouth kissing down his chest as each button was undone. Lavi leaned back against the wall of the hotel’s bedroom (they were supposed to be heading home but could never keep their hands off each other after a performance, especially once that had caused so much stress beforehand and was pulled off so successfully), watching his lover work his way down his body. “Allen, you promised I could have you this time.” 

The older man stood straight again. “So I did. Forgive me for trying to devour you.” 

“I’ll let it go this time,” the other agreed playfully, joining their mouths again. Allen hated loosing any sort of control; handing his lover even this was a big step, and he wasn’t about to let it go to waste. He reached to the side of them, to the small portable radio there, and hit ‘play.’ The first song they’d labored through began to dance through the speakers. 

“Lavi…” Allen warned. 

“Lay down. Quickly.”

There was another reason Allen didn’t submit to Lavi very often, only on occasions like this- those fingers. Those fingers that he himself loved so very dearly were also the weapons of his undoing, strong appendages that knew exactly where to go, what to do, and how to stretch him open as torturously as possible. 

“Lavi, Lavi, please,” Allen was whimpering now, writhing under his lover’s ministrations. “Give it.” As much as he hated giving up control, Lavi was pretty sure there was a part of his lover that craved it. 

And normally, the redhead would drag this out as long as he could physically bear, but Allen wasn’t the only impatient one tonight. He got the two as naked as necessary before obtaining the bottle of lube the shorter man had already brought over. 

“Looks like I’m not the only eager one,” came the triumphant purr. 

“Allen, I love you dearly, but shut the fuck up, huh?”

“Shut me up, then.” 

“If you insist.” Lave pressed two wetted fingers into his lover, already thrusting back against him. “Take me already.” 

“Already?” the freckled man asked, continuing to scissor him. “I gotta give you a couple minutes, at least.” 

“No, fuck me, fuck me…” his partner whimpered in return. 

His own logic getting hazy, Lavi withdrew. “You’re sure?” he did ask after coating his own throbbing length and positioning himself. 

“Yessss,” the gray-eyed man hissed in return, pressing against aforementioned length. Before he could change his mind, Lavi thrust into him- Allen’s voice cried out again, louder than Lavi had ever heard it before, and not a syllable could be mistaken for pain. “Don’t you dare stop now.” 

The freckled man moved forward to hover over his lover, getting as deep an angle as he could for them both. Allen was already lost to it, legs trying to pull his partner even closer, eyes watering, even a little drool beginning to drip out of the side of his mouth. Lavi had never seen the other man so unhinged before, and as hard as he tried to control himself, was shooting into him long before he wanted to. 

Allen was unhindered thought, would never let a little thing like that stop him, and took hold of his own drooling length to finish himself off. “Good God, you’re so perfect,” Lavi breathed, drinking in the vision he’d been gifted with. 

“I’m-I’m-” Allen gasped before finishing all over his stomach. 

Mostly. There was a bit on his chin and chest, and the redhead leaned forward again to lick the spots up. “That was a good one,” he muttered after, nuzzling into his lover’s pale neck. 

“You’re telling me,” came the still-dazed reply, and the freckled man chuckled against his skin. 

“Clean up?” 

“In a minute. I wanna stay full of you a little while longer. If that’s okay with you.” 

“You know I have not problem falling asleep like this; you’re the clean freak.” 

“Waking up in hours-old cum is disgusting, and if you’re going to be a dick about it, you can go start the shower.” 

“As always, Allen, your wish is my demand. Have I ever shown otherwise?” 

Gray eyes rolled. “Go start the shower, you giant nerd.” 

Lavi stole a kiss. “Yes, my liege.”


End file.
